El Scorcho
by musiksnob
Summary: Eli's in love with Clare, but she's still with Jake.  Bianca's in love with Drew, but he's still with Katie.  When Bianca finds out just how long it has been for Eli, she makes him an offer he can't refuse.  Eli/Bianca smut.  Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**Twitter: themusiksnob / Tumblr: musiksnob**

**So I know some of you are thinking, "Oh my God what is musiksnob doing writing a Bianca/Eli story?" And I know you might be understandably disappointed. So let me make something clear.**

**1. I have no given up on Eclare. Not on the show. Not in my fics.**

**2. I can't write Eclare makeup fics for the next six months. It will be boring and you will not enjoy them.**

**3. Although what happens in this story maybe not appeal to you, both Eli and Bianca clearly have feelings for other people.**

**I've been getting a lot of anonymous Tumblr messages asking when I'm updating Reasons to Love You and implying that I shouldn't be writing this oneshot because it's taking time away from it. So a few things to clear up on that front:**

**1. Writing fics is HARD. It's not something you can just do on a whim. A lot of things need to come together to make that happen. You need to be in the right mood. The next chapter of Reasons to Love You is really, really difficult. It needs to be done well. I'm not going to half-ass it because you're pushing me.**

**2. My life is chaotic right now. I have had three houseguests since the end of AUGUST due to a natural disaster. I also spent half of my weekend at a wake two hours away from my house and came home to no power. It still isn't on, and I'm not anticipating it will be on possibly until Wednesday.**

**3. I also work a full-time job and have a life outside this fandom so please...give me a break. I've been writing for over a year and have never abandoned a story. But the pressure is starting to get to me, so please...it's not unreasonable to wait a week or more for a new chapter.**

**Anyway, if you've read all of that, and you still want to give this fic a shot, thank you. If you don't have any desire to read a story about Eli and Bianca, that's fine. If you read it and don't enjoy it and have constructive criticism, feel free to pass it along. But please don't flame me for writing this.**

* * *

><p>I was supposed to meet Bianca right after school so we could work on our diorama for Perino's class, but Ms. Dawes gave me detention for failing to turn in yet another assignment. She hadn't figured out yet that I had writer's block, the stifling failure to produce words, let alone good ones – the type that appeared when the one person you loved more than anything didn't give a shit about you anymore. The only good thing about English class was that we hadn't been assigned writing partners this year, because there was no way I could work with Clare and no way anyone else could compare.<p>

Ms. Dawes let me go a little early after I promised to bring her a love poem that we both knew would never materialize. I knew she was frustrated that after excelling in her classes all last year, I'd pretty much given up. But I didn't know how to separate words from feelings, and frankly, I wasn't feeling much of anything at this moment – least of all, love.

I knew Bianca would be pissed that she had to wait for me to work on this stupid project so I hustled to the front entrance. She was sitting on the front steps, starting at a couple who were locked in an embrace in the parking lot. Bianca's face was as expressionless as possible, but I recognized the hidden regret in her eyes as she watched Drew push Katie's hair back from her face.

It was a look I hadn't quite figured out how to hide either. Since Jake had moved into Clare's house they'd had to hide their renewed relationship from their parents, which meant that they'd moved most of their displays of affection to school. Sure enough, a glance toward the parking lot earned me a direct view of Jake and Clare in the front seat of his pickup truck, their arms wrapped around each other.

I put my hand on Bianca's shoulder, intending to be comforting, but she jumped in surprise. "We could put on a show for them," I said nodding toward Katie and Drew. "Pretend you don't care about him anymore."

Bianca shoved my hand off her and stood up. "He already thinks that." She made a beeline for her car and I followed, trying not to look back at Clare.

Bianca and I had a few classes together both this year and last, but it was only over the summer, in the Torres's basement, that we'd ever bothered to acknowledge each other's existence. I wouldn't say we were friends, but I knew Adam liked spending time with her and I had to admit her sarcastic wit was more appealing than I would have expected. I wasn't sure if she had any opinion on me, but when Perino assigned us as partners she didn't complain, so I figured she probably didn't hate me.

Of course, she had plenty of things to say about the assignment. "I can't believe we have to make a fucking diorama," she said, turning out of the parking lot. I wasn't exactly sure how she knew where I lived but she was headed in the right direction so I didn't say anything. "And no matter what we do, he's going to hate it, because Holly fucking J built a replica of Pompeii last year with a fully working volcano. She's at Yale now but she's still ruining this school for us slackers."

Perino had gone on for half the class period about that project, but there was no way I was putting in that much effort. "Yeah, I figure we draw some pictures, stick em in a shoebox, and call it a day."

Bianca smiled. "Sounds good." She laughed. "I was worried you were going to be one of those hardasses that actually cares about their grades."

"Not this year," I admitted. My history grade was probably one of my best ones but that was only because I was a good enough writer to BS my way through just about anything. Plus Perino was such a bad teacher I was convinced he never really read our essays anyway.

"Although then you'd probably volunteer to do the whole project. Which wouldn't be a problem for me either."

"Sorry," I said. "If I'm stuck making popsicle stick people, you're stuck making popsicle stick people."

She pulled onto my street and I told her which one was my house. She pulled up outside and I was disappointed to see both Cece and Bullfrog's cars in the driveway.

"Sweet ride," Bianca commented on Bullfrog's car.

I hoped that my parents would be in the TV room or even upstairs in their bedroom with the door shut – which wasn't something I typically wanted to be around for – because I knew they were going to embarrass me. So of course they were both standing in the kitchen when we came in the front door.

"Hi!" Cece trilled and Bullfrog gave me a curious look.

"This is Bianca," I said, hoping to keep the introductions as brief as possible. "We're working on a project for school."

"Hope its for health class," Bullfrog coughed, and Cece poked him in the side.

"Oh that's great. Do you need anything, dear? We have soda or cookies."

Bianca looked uncomfortable. "No thanks, Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Oh, call me Cece," she said warmly, taking Bianca's hand.

"You know, Ceec, we have that thing we needed to go to..." Bullfrog nudged her.

She looked confused but then her eyes widened. "Oh right...the thing..." She gave me a meaningful look. "Why don't you two go up to Eli's room to work on your project? We have to run out and..." She flailed helplessly for an excuse, but couldn't come up with one. "But don't worry. We won't be back for a while."

She grabbed her purse and Bullfrog picked up his car keys. He patted me on the shoulder as he went by and Bianca raised her eyes at me as the front door slammed behind them. "Do they think I'm here to have sex with you?"

I laughed. "No. But they're hoping with the right atmosphere that you will."

"What the fuck is wrong with them?"

"We'll probably never know."

With Cece and Bullfrog out, we didn't really have to work in my room, but my laptop was up there in case we wanted to print anything and I was pretty sure there were some markers in my desk that I hadn't dried up by painting my fingernails with them. So Bianca followed me up to my room, looking around curiously.

"Cool poster," she said, gesturing to Nirvana 'Live at Reading.' She picked up my Ipod and started scrolling through the artists, nodding approvingly at some. I was about to suggest that we start to work when she zeroed in on my stack of Rubbermaid containers. "What's in those?"

Stuff I was physically incapable of throwing out, I wanted to say. But I barely knew this girl and I didn't want to explain the hoarding and how bad it had been before therapy and how I'd been regressing since things with Clare had gone so downhill. So I just shrugged and said, "I have a lot of stuff."

She seemed to accept that and sat down on my bed, rolling her eyes at my skull pillow. She grabbed something off my nightstand and held it up in disgust. "A roll of toilet paper? Dude, you can't keep this shit hidden? Or do you enjoy advertising that you jerk off every night?"

I took it out of her hand and put it back where it belonged. "I don't have girls in here much anymore. I usually hang out with Imogen and Fiona at Fi's loft. And Adam doesn't give a shit. No need to hide it."

She laughed knowingly. "Yeah Torres probably rubs one out every night himself. That kid's got so much energy."

"Besides it's not like we don't all do it," I joked.

I waited for her to protest like Clare used to whenever I made a joke about her masturbating. But Bianca neither confirmed nor denied which for a 17 year old girl was as good as a full admission. I looked at her with a measure of respect as she searched my room for something else to mock me for.

"You know when you first came to Degrassi I thought you were going to be a badass," she said finally and I squinted at her, curiously, wondering where this was coming from. "You had the hearse and you wore all black and you were like the only dude at school who wore makeup."

"Only on special occasions," I joked.

"But then you were all Honors English, and Drama Club, and hanging out with losers, so I figured you were just a tool."

Yeah, this was fun. "So glad I invited you over today."

"And then you poisoned Fitz and almost got stabbed, and I was just about to be impressed but then you just got pussy whipped by Clare Edwards of all people."

"Your point?"

"I'm just trying to figure out which it is: loser or badass."

I was pretty sure I was a loser. I'd certainly been feeling like one for a long time. But I wasn't going to admit that to Bianca, who'd pretty much use anything you had to say against you if she had a funny retort.

I didn't have to respond though because she kept talking. "I feel like your room is full of secrets."

I had to roll my eyes. "Full of secrets?"

She eyed me. "Hiding any drugs?"

"Nope. Clean as a whistle."

She looked disappointed. "Booze?"

I reached past her and opened the top drawer of my nightstand. I took out a bottle of whiskey and handed it to her.

"Nice," she said, looking impressed for the first time. "You steal this from you parents?"

I shook my head. "I have a fake."

She held out her hand and I pulled it out of my wallet. "This is better than mine. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it myself." Bianca smile grew and for some reason, I started feeling really pleased with myself. "I could make you one if you want."

"Sweet," she said. She watched me put the ID back in my wallet. "No condom in there," she commented.

"You know you're not supposed to use condoms that have been in a wallet right? Don't you pay attention in Mr. Armstrong's health class?"

She ignored my question. "You know, the booze would be a little more impressive if you'd taken more than three swigs out of it."

"Maybe I bought that yesterday," I said, but she looked unconvinced. "I'm not really supposed to drink on my meds. And I've tried drowning my sorrows before and it didn't work out too well for me." I thought back to the months after Julia's death when I'd attempted to blot out the pain by drinking a lot of vodka. It wasn't an experience I really wanted to repeat.

"Meds? Anything good?"

"You're awfully nosy," I commented.

"I just like to know who I'm dealing with."

"Bipolar meds," I said shortly. She looked momentarily taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"You want any of this?" she said, sloshing the liquid around. I shook my head and she reached over to open the drawer I had taken it out of.

"Wait!" I said, remember what else was in there, but Bianca pushed me away.

"Oh Eli," she laughed. "Do you do anything that doesn't involve your right hand and your cock?" She held the tub of vaseline over her head and I jumped up to grab it from her.

"Sure," I said. "Sometimes I use the left."

While I was distracted she grabbed another thing from the drawer. "Awww, Eli actually thought Saint Clare would bang him." She looked over the box of condoms, reading the description on the back.

"Yeah, wishful thinking," I grumbled. I'd bought them after Clare had shown up on my doorstep and asked me to sleep with her. We'd discussed it and when I told her I'd wait until she was ready, she told me "Maybe someday." Which I'd mistakenly thought meant it would actually happen.

She glanced between me and the box. "These aren't even open."

"So?"

She leaned toward me. "Does this mean you're a virgin?"

"Not even close," I laughed. In the four months between the time we started sleeping together and Julia's death, she'd basically moved in with us, and we had had a lot of sex.

She looked at me like I was a mystery she hadn't quite figured out. "Why the brand new box? You just happened to run out of condoms just as you stopped having sex with the previous girl?"

"You ask a lot of questions," I said, but she gave me a look that said she wasn't going to let this go. "Fine...I had a few left, but they expired."

She gave me a look of alarm. "How long has it been?"

"Since April 19, 2009."

"Wait, what?" Before I could repeat myself, she grabbed onto my arm. "You remember the date? And you haven't had sex in like two and a half years? What was that? Grade 9?" I nodded. "Jeez..." she said, shaking her head. "You must have gotten head since then, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You think Saint Clare gives blow jobs?"

Biance continued to look at me with disbelief. "You haven't been with anyone else in two years?" She answered her own question, "Well except that time you fucked over Imogen."

"We just kissed though," I said sheepishly. Imogen and I had become friends again but I was still embarrassed by how cruelly I'd treated her. I was in a manic state at the time but that was no excuse for using her, especially since I knew she had feelings for me that I didn't reciprocate. I hated that Bianca knew just how much of an asshole I'd been and I wondered how many other people Imogen had told.

"What happened with your ex? Why'd you break up?"

I cringed. Bianca and I might be casually acquainted but this wasn't something I brought up with most people. But I had told her about my bipolar disorder and my masturbatory habits so I figured I'd just give her the simple answer and then change the subject.

"She died."

"Oh," Bianca whispered. Her face softened immediately and I was afraid she was about to don the expression of pity that had led me to stop telling people about Julia. But there was a sadness lurking in her eyes that made me wonder if there was something in her past that had hurt her deeply. Adam had told me what she and Drew had gone through over spring break, and while her circumstances were obviously very different from mine, she was the only person I knew who had a dead ex at seventeen. Or maybe there was something I didn't even know about her – some tragedy in her past that she buried beneath her sharp tongue and leather jacket.

But I didn't really know her, and she didn't really know me. So there was no point opening up all our old wounds.

"Do you want to work on the...ooof..." I said as Bianca planted her palm against my chest and pushed me onto my back. "What are you doing?"

She knelt next to me and started tugging on my belt. "Helping you out."

"What?" I asked, struggling to push her hands away and sit up.

"It's been a while," she reminded me, even though there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't lament my lacking sex life.

"So?"

"I just thought I'd help you out." Her hands were back on my belt and this time she managed to undo it.

"I can't..." I said, trying to force my brain to come up with words when all of the blood was flowing directly to my cock.

"I'm not looking for anything," she said. "All you Degrassi guys and your strings. Don't you know when it's time to just let go and do what your body wants?"

I wasn't really a casual sex kind of a guy – casual anything really. Julia was my first kiss at the end of Grade 8 and I'd been so hurt after her death that I'd rejected all advances until I met Clare. But there was a hot girl trying to take off my pants and I really wanted to say yes. Bianca knew what she was getting into; she wasn't going to be hurt like Imogen was. Why should I turn her down? I thought of Clare and how I'd seen her kissing Jake and how I bet she let him get farther than I had even if she was still wearing her purity ring. As long as I didn't sleep with her, even if Clare did come to her senses and get back together with me, she'd never need to know.

Bianca pushed me down again and this time I didn't struggle as she undid the button on my uniform pants and unzipped. Her hand reached for me but I caught her by her wrist.

"We can't have sex," I said, reminding myself just as much as I was informing her.

"Does oral count?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Fuck. She put her hand on me through my boxers and I let out a loud groan. "No...that's allowed."

She grinned and started tugging on my pants and as much as I wanted this, I knew I needed to this on my terms. "Stop," I said firmly and when she looked down to see what my problem was I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her toward me.

Clare was a tentative kisser who always followed my lead and I barely remembered kissing Imogen – I was so out of it the two times it happened. But Bianca was strong and fiesty, opening my mouth with her tongue after just a few seconds, and kissing my fiercely. I rolled us over, making sure I ended up on top of her and that we were both comfortably lying on the bed. It had been a long time since I'd been with a girl this aggressive, and as much as I liked it, I wanted to be in charge.

She tangled our legs together and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I placed my hands on her slender waist, keeping my hands innocent while I showed her a more intense side with my kisses. But her body arched under my touch and I realized that I didn't have to be so careful. This wasn't Clare who though everything below the neck was a prelude to sex. Bianca wouldn't be scared to be touched; she'd welcome anything that brought her pleasure.

So I brought my hand up tentatively and cupped her through her blue polo shirt. Her hand covered mine and pressed it against her more firmly and I knew I needed to stop being so delicate with her. It was impossible not to compare her body to Clare's. In all the months we'd dated Clare had never let me touch her like this, but I'd spent months staring at her breasts whenever she wasn't looking. Bianca's were much smaller than Clare's but they were really nice, a perfect handful.

And she really liked it when I touched them.

I realized quickly that as much as I wanted to savor this after going without kissing (let alone what comes after) for so long, that Bianca wanted to get down to business. She ripped my shirt over my hand and ran her fingernails up and down my back, leaving scratches that felt incredible now but I knew would hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

So I kept things up at her pace, sitting back against my heels and dragging her up with me. Her shirt hit the floor and I hoped that I wouldn't make an idiot of myself as I attempted to undo her bra since I was so out of practice. So I stopped kissing her but attacked her neck which gave me just enough of my senses back that I was able to release the clasp, one handed, in just one try. Before she could react I pushed her back onto the bed and tugged one of her nipples into my mouth, realizing that she enjoyed a little biting just as much as when I licked or sucked them.

I had her moaning and squirming underneath me and by the time I made it back up to her mouth her frustration must have gotten the best of her, because she swung a leg over my hip and flipped our position. After having to take the lead with Clare in every makeout session for months, it was great to lie back and have her do what she wanted to me. She had hiked up her skirt enough that she could straddle me, grinding herself against me just where I wanted her, and her nails raked against my chest. I had one hand on her tit and the other on her ass and our tongues were working in perfect harmony. I'd never really thought about Bianca sexually before today but there was something about the two of us that just worked together.

She shimmied down my body and I watched her breasts bounce a little as she gave me a coy look. This time when she went for my pants, I let her remove them. She immediately removed my boxers, carefully pulling the waistband over my hard cock before settling herself between my legs.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be," she said and my eyes widened as she wrapped her hand around me. "You know, since you're so short and all."

"Big hands," I grunted. I put my arms behind my head to lift myself up so I could watch her as she took me into her mouth.

I was grateful that I had jerked off the night before because the feeling of her mouth surrounding my cock was so amazing that I was afraid I'd blow my load in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Bianca was gifted in this arena, not being afraid to cup my balls or change things up. I'd seen enough porn to know I wasn't enormous – even though I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of – but Bianca must have been missing a gag reflex because she was able to take in more of me than Julia ever had – and she'd been pretty talented as well.

I could see Bianca looking up at me in amusement. "Enjoying this?" she asked, taking a break presumably to rest her jaw while she bathed my skin with her tongue.

"Fuck," I said. "You're amazing."

She looked pleased and I couldn't help but moan out loud. Fuck. How had I gone over two years without this? I was going to be so screwed after today because I knew I'd never be able to come close to this experience on my own. I was getting really close, grabbing at the sheets, and as she took me in as deeply as she could I knew it was over.

"I'm gonna cum," I warned, breathing hard. But unlike Julia who liked a warning so she could finish me off with her hand, Bianca didn't bat an eyelash. She kept sucking and didn't stop once I moaned and spilled into her mouth. She swallowed like it was nothing but finally stopped, wiping her mouth as she pulled away and sat up.

I wanted to hug her or kiss her, to thank her for the most incredible blow job I'd ever received. But I could barely move, sucking down oxygen to try to get my brain working again.

I reached for her, but she was facing away from me, staring at a point across the room. "So should we do this stupid project now?"

I looked at the back of her head in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. I was lying here buck ass naked reveling in post-orgasmic bliss, and she was talking about homework? I couldn't even respond but when I saw her bend down to pick up her polo shirt, I realized that despite the fact that Bianca had just had my dick in her mouth, she didn't really know me.

So she didn't know that I wasn't the kind of guy who took everything a girl had to offer without giving something in return.

I sat up and pulled her face into my hands and kissed her. She jumped a little in surprise but I just held her in place. The kiss was deep and passionate, less lustful than before. She mewled in appreciation, especially when I slid one hand down her body from her cheek to her breast and stroked her softly. Her breathing was full of soft whimpers and I brought my mouth to her earlobe. "I'm not done, Bianca," I whispered. "I want to make you feel just as good as you made me feel."

She bit down on my shoulder in response and I slipped my hand up her skirt, feeling her through her silky underwear. "Is this what you want?" I asked.

She responded in typical Bianca fashion. "God, Eli. Stop fucking around."

I couldn't help but laugh as I continued to tease her, putting a little more pressure on her clit but not sliding behind the fabric. "I'll tell you what I want. I want to get you naked and make you scream my name."

"Keep dreaming," she said though she moved back on the bed and laid down, giving me the opportunity to unzip her khaki shirt. "And stop talking."

I was a fan of some dirty talk but I was here to please her so I kept my mouth shut as I stripped off the rest of her clothes. I had to pause for a minute to appreciate just how sexy she was. She had a dancer's body, long and lean, and though I'd longed to see Clare's curvy figure for so long, I realized Bianca was every bit as beautiful.

I knew that I was never going to get an opportunity to do this again with Bianca and probably not for a long time with anyone else so instead of diving between her legs, I lay down on top of her and kissed her. But I knew she wanted more so I parted her legs and slid two fingers into her, pleased with just how wet she was for me. I was already hard again and part of me wondered if she would be willing to have sex with me though I knew better than to ask.

I removed my fingers and she whimpered at the loss though she couldn't help but moan at the sight of me circling her nipple with the same fingers and then taking it into my mouth. She wrapped her leg around mine, desperate for any sort of friction and I knew I needed to do my job and get her off.

I grabbed an extra pillow from the head of the bed and surprised her by sticking it under my ass so I'd have a better angle. I pulled her long dancer's legs over my shoulders and slipped my fingers inside her once more, sucking her clit into my mouth.

I was afraid Bianca's "No talking" policy meant that I wouldn't be getting feedback, because I hadn't done this in a really long time and I knew every girl was different. But she turned into an animal, moaning and calling out every curse word in the planet, while she helped pleasure herself by grabbing onto both breasts. I realized that even though what we'd done before this had been really sexy and she'd obviously enjoyed herself, this was the first moment she'd really let her guard down. Watching her was such a turn on that she had to call out "faster" since I'd been slacking off on the pace, not wanting this to end.

She practically wrapped her legs around my head to pull me in closer and I got the hint. I switched from drawing the alphabet over her to the super fast tongue trick, hoping it would push her over the edge since there was a limit to how long I could keep that up. But she responding generously, switching from moans to screams, and it only took a few more thrusts and licks before her whole body tensed as she called out my name.

She was panting and her whole body went slack. I slid out from under her legs and lay down next to her, leaving a little bit of room between us. I waited for her to say something, not wanting to spoil the moment between us.

"Wow," she said finally. "Are you sure I can't convince you to fuck me?"

I was so tempted to say yes but Clare's face popped into my mind and I knew my answer had to be no. If I was going to have sex with another girl, it would have to be meaningful to be worth giving any shot at getting back together with her up. "Sorry," I said, really regretting having to turn her down.

She turned her head to look at me. "Now can we do the project?"

"Don't you want to cuddle first?" I asked. I intended the question as a joke but I was surprised to realize just how much I wanted her to say yes.

She laughed. "You don't really get this casual thing, do you?"

"Not really," I said, giving her a hopeful look.

She shook her head but surprisingly she came closer and pressed her body into my side, allowing me to put my arm around her and hold her to me. She stroked my chest a little, her touches delicate, unlike her scratches from before. She felt vulnerable for the first time since I'd known her, and I realized just how much of Bianca was a front she put up for other people.

"Can I ask _you_ a question?" She didn't respond, but I asked anyway. "How long has it been since a guy bothered to reciprocate?"

Her face fell. "Until today? A really long time." She grimaced. "My first boyfriend put in the minimum effort just to make sure I'd keep doing it to him. But the string of losers that followed weren't exactly big on making sure I was happy – in any sense really."

A lot of pieces were falling into place – how she'd immediately gone for my belt to start this encounter and how she thought it was over as soon as I was finished. It made me sad that she'd dated such selfish losers. Although I realized I knew one of them, and though I knew he could be a dick, I had no idea he was that bad. "Not even Drew?" I asked and she cringed at the sound of his name.

"Not even Drew," she said. "Though I really think he would have. It's just...his mother hated me, so we never got be alone. And it's a lot easier to zip a fly than cover up more than that when you have a helicopter mom stopping in every three minutes." She frowned. "She loves Katie though. She probably buys them condoms and lets her spend the night. He's probably between her legs as we speak."

"Well, he's probably not as good at it as I am," I said to lighten the mood and for the first time, Bianca gave me a completely genuine smile.

"Probably not," she said. "You know, if you weren't completely in love with Clare Edwards, I might be willing to make this a regular thing."

I laughed. "Well, if you ever stop being in love with Drew, you should feel free to call me."

She shook her head and turned onto her side, though she let me continue to hold her and spoon up against her. I pressed my face against her back, amazed at how soft her skin was.

All of a sudden Bianca burst into hysterical laughter – which caused her body to vibrate against my cock, springing it to attention yet again. "I've got an idea for our project," she said. She grabbed the roll of toilet paper from my nightstand and held it up. "We use toilet paper tubes to create a model of the parthenon. It should only take like twenty minutes to make and I'm sure you've got loads of empties around here with how often you jerk off."

Embarrassingly enough, she was right. "Good idea," I said. "But if it's only going to take twenty minutes to make, we've got plenty of time to do this again." I started kissing her neck and rubbing my cock against her and she sighed.

"Eli Goldsworthy...what the fuck have you done to me?"


End file.
